Only With Your Smile
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: Like a dream, they'd found each other. Could a blast from the past ruin it all? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack Holden stood in front of her and smiled. Slowly, he edged closer to her, until he could hear her heart beating. Taking his hand, he placed it on her delicate cheek, and stroked it softly with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time, he noticed just how beautiful they were. A sparkling blue. He gently placed his hands onto her cheeks, and moved his face closer to hers. Hearts beating faster, their lips softly brushed together. She cupped his face into her hands and ran her fingers up and down his back, passion overtaking her body...

One hour later, and they lay, side by side, in Jack's bed. Buried into his chest, she felt so safe, having his strong arms wrapped around her. Silence filled the room. It was a happy silence though. A silence that would be ruined if words were to be spoken. She gently raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. His soft blue eyes met with hers, and without making a sound they gently kissed again. The sun gently set in the sky, as they wrapped their bodies together, and gently closed their eyes.

"Good Morning". Martha slowly wiped her eyes and looked up. It hadn't been a dream. He was there. Stood over her. She smiled at him. "Morning" she whispered. He handed her a cup of coffee, and climbed onto the bed. Moving towards her he kissed her softly. She looked at him. "Last night wasn't a dream?" she laughed. He smiled at her. The smile that melted her heart. "If it was then we had the same one" he replied. She smiled. "Any regrets?" she asked. He shook his head. "How can I possibly regret spending the night in your arms?" he asked. "You?" She looked at him, eyes so delicate and replied. "Not one". He kissed her forehead softly and left the bedroom. As he did so, the smile gently disappeared from her face. Obviously, things weren't as perfect as they had imagined...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking into the bathroom, she shivered slightly as her feet came into contact with the cold, wooden floor. Walking over to the mirror, she gazed at her reflection. She was wearing no make up and her hair was hanging loose over her shoulders. She smiled, sadly as she though back to the previous night. For so long she had dreamt of being in his arms. Of listening to his heart beat. Of kissing his lips. Last night that dream became a reality. Yet she knew that her new found happiness wouldn't last for long...

"Morning Jack" Detective Laurence Mirling smiled. Jack looked at him and smiled back. "Morning Detective" Jack replied. Laurence looked at him. "You OK mate? You look tired". Jack let a smile creep on his face. Laurence raised his eyebrow at him. "Spill..." he said. Jack shook his head and got a cup of coffee. "Later. We've got work to do. A call has just come in. There a hostage situation just outside Yabbie Creek. Two men armed with knives and guns"

"Hostages?" asked Laurence.

"A young woman, described as being around 30. A young child around 5 years old. An elderly couple and a man in his mid 20's."

"Reason?" Jack shook his head. "Hasn't said. Although seems very attached to the elderly couple". Laurence nodded to show he understood and grabbed his police hat. "Let's go". Laurence held out his hand and stopped Jack. "Hang on, Holden. We have to think this through. We can't just go barging in there. Sirens blazing. It will put the hostages in more danger"

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Jack, confused. He thought of the hostages. Every minute spent discussing what they were going to do was another minute of their lives on the line. Laurence looked at him. "There is something we can do. It could put us in further danger, but it will hopefully be successful". Jack looked at him, a sinking feeling spread through him as he guessed what Laurence was going to say next. Laurence smiled. "What do you say, Holden? Fancy doing your first undercover challenge?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack sat on a chair in the office and placed is head into his hands. It had been ten minutes since he'd been asked to do the undercover challenge and, although it was something he had always wanted to do, he knew he couldn't go into something like that without talking to... His eyes filled with tears just thinking of her name. His beautiful girlfriend. He loved her so much. They'd spoken before of Jack's job and she'd always told him to follow his dreams, knowing full well that going Undercover was something he wanted to achieve.

Meanwhile, Martha was in her bedroom, nervously changing into various outfits. She'd spent the last few hours preparing a romantic meal for Jack. She wanted tonight to be perfect. Finally deciding on an outfit she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. The black strapless dress she had chosen fitted neatly against her upper body and floated softly at the bottom. Jack had always told her she looked 'amazing, like an angel' in it. She smiled to herself and straightened her hair through with her fingers.

Jack was stood against the wall in his office and leant his head against the wall. He thought of how, when he was child, he would dream of going undercover and coming out as the Hero. Now that dream was a reality, but he had so much more to consider. His Family. His Dad and Lucas. They'd given him so much and he didn't know if he could go through with something so dangerous. Then, of course, there was Martha. His beautiful girlfriend. Barely back together for a day, he couldn't bear to do something that would risk their future. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He watched as Laurence entered. "Jack, we need to go. Can I count on you to come with us?" he asked. Jack bit his lip, and then nervously smiled at Laurence, grabbing his hat, and heading out of the door. He knew he should discuss it with Martha first, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

Martha sat at the table, her hands resting neatly under her chin. She checked her watch for the millionth time and sighed. She needed him home. She needed him with her. She needed to tell him the truth, she knew it would hurt him but he had to know. She quickly snapped out of the daydream as his voice called to her. "Martha it's Jack" she got up from the chair and followed his voice, which lead her to the answering machine. She felt her heart sink. "I know we arranged to have dinner tonight, but I'm afraid I can't make it. The truth is..Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I've agreed to work undercover for the station. I'll explain more when I get home. I'm sorry" he said. Martha felt a tear trickle down her gentle cheek as she realised she couldn't tell him the truth just yet. His voice again spoke. "And Martha..." he sighed. "I love you..." The line went dead. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what she felt. She was angry with Jack for agreeing to something that could be so dangerous. She was sad that he wasn't coming home to her. But most of all she was frightened because she knew that for every minute she didn't tell Jack the truth, would make it ten times harder when she did. Emptying the plates and placing them into the dishwasher, she blew out the candles she had earlier lit and headed towards the stairs. She looked at the answering machine as Jack's words spun into her head. She softly whispered 'I love you too Jack' and headed upstairs, her secret still with her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack sat in the passenger seat of the car and rested his head on the headrest. Due to being undercover, he had been ordered to wear his own clothes, so he had opted for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as they had been in his locker at work. Laurence looked at him. "You sure about this, Jack?" he asked. Jack slightly lifted his head. "Yeh. Course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Laurence shrugged. "Undercover, Jack. It's a dangerous game. We've lost some of our best officers during Undercover. Can you risk your life like that? Especially with that gorgeous lady of yours"  
Jack smiled. "If she loves me, she'll understand" he said. But, he himself wasn't too sure what Martha would be thinking. They'd been together for just under a day, and he didn't know how their future would pan out. He knew he'd already let her down. She'd told him to keep that night free because she had a surprise for him, but he knew he'd made the right decision, or at least, he thought he did.

Meanwhile Martha was sat on her bed. It was almost 11 o'clock. She always found it hard to sleep when Jack wasn't with her. He made her feel...safe. She climbed of the bed, the feel of the cold hard floor against the bottom of her feet sent soft shivers down her back. Walking towards the bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and she seemed too be a lot thinner than she used to be. It wasn't something she had noticed until now. She knew it had something to do with..._that_ but she didn't want to be reminded of it. She just wanted Jack. She wanted him to hold her. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. Even if she herself wasn't sure of that she needed to hear him say it.

Meanwhile Jack and Laurence pulled into a secluded area, and unbuckling their seat belts, they climbed from the car and headed towards where the hostages were.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, Martha felt her head begin to spin. Clinging onto the bath, she steadied herself, before leaning over the toilet and throwing up. She lifted her head up. The colour drained from her face and she felt the room spinning. Then everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack stood still and looked at the crowd of people gathered just a few feet a way from him. He could have sworn there were more people than he'd been told. Shaking his head he slowly moved towards them, as casually as he possible could, fearful of them discovering he was a cop. His heart beating fasting, this was it. Make or break. His life in a strangers hands...

"Morning Martha" Alf called as he walked into Martha's flat. "I thought you could do with some company, with Jack being away and...Martha!" he cried as he saw her curled into a heap on the floor, he raced towards her and knelt down besides her. He desperately tried to rouse her. With no success, he grabbed the phone and dialled 000. "Yeh, hi. I need an ambulance. It's my granddaughter she's collapsed I can't wake her...yes it's the Beachside Diner flat...Yes that one. Thank you. Please hurry!" he called and put the phone down, rushing to Martha's side. "Martha, it's me Granddad. Love, can you here me?" he shouted. He watched as her eyes slowly flickered open and closed again for a few seconds. A wave of relief spread over him. AT least she was breathing. He cradled her in his arms and waited for the ambulance.

As casual as he possibly could, Jack slowly walked to the hostages. His heart raced, yet he knew he couldn't let it show that he was scared. He placed his head down; in the hope that the thugs would think he was passing by and tell him to sit down with them. He was in luck. As he placed hands in his pocket to check he had his handcuffs, he let the man grab his arm and push him in direction of the others, where he sat next to the young woman. His thoughts again turned to Martha. His future. His one and only. His life. He knew he'd defied her by coming here, but once he'd got the hostages back to safety, he knew it would all be worth it. He just hoped Martha would think the same.

Meanwhile, the paramedics raced into the Diner Flat. There were two of them. A man and a woman. The man immediately rushed to Martha's side. "Hello can you here me?" he shouted. Martha drifted out of consciousness. He looked at the Female paramedic "We need to get her to hospital now" he said. The woman nodded and began to place Martha on the stretcher she had carried up. The Male paramedic looked at Alf. "What's her name?" he asked. "Martha. Is she going to be ok?" Alf replied. The Paramedic gave him a blank look. "We need to get her to hospital. We can't say until we have checked her over properly. Are you her emergency contact?" he asked. Alf nodded. "Yeh, me and her Boyfriend, Jack. Jack Holden"

"Constable Jack Holden?" asked one of the paramedics. Alf nodded. "Yeh that's the one" he said. "He's away though, with work. I don't think he left a contact number." said Alf, panicking. "He needs to know"  
One of the paramedics nodded. "OK, we'll keep trying to get in touch with him, but for now we need to get Martha to hospital OK?"

"Yeh of course" Alf replied. And they headed towards the ambulance. Martha lay on the stretcher carried by the paramedics. A blanket over her. Alf watched as she was lifted into the ambulance. "Can I come with you?" he asked. The Paramedic nodded. "Of course". Alf sat besides Martha, gripping her hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Jack was cradling the young child in his arms, trying to protect her. He knew he would be placing them in danger but he didn't care. He just wanted to save the child. "Let go of her, and sit over there!" the Thug called to Jack. He shook his head. "No, take me instead, don't punish some innocent child!"

"Shut up!" the thug snapped and grabbed Jack by the throat pinning him against the wall, a gun gripped in his hands, poised to shoot...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack stood, his back roughly pressing against the wall. He felt his body shaking with fear, as he thought back to the fateful incident that brought him to Summer Bay in the first place. Memories overshadowing his growing fear and anger. Hating himself all over again for the one thing he was learning to move on from. He hated knowing what he'd put that young girls family through. He hated that he'd agreed to do this undercover challenge when things were going so well with Martha. He'd punished himself many times for waiting so long to be with her. Now he was so close to being parted from her again.

"Mr Stewart?" a voice interrupted Alf from his daydream. He looked up and saw a doctor stood over him. He quickly stood up. "Doc? What is it? Is Martha ok?" he asked, The Doctor took a deep breath. "I think we'd better step into my office" he said, as he nodded towards where his office was. Alf threw him a worried look, but did so all the same. He sat on the chair in front of the Doctors desk and watched as the Doctor closed the door and sat opposite him. "I'm Doctor Smith. I'm treating your granddaughter" he informed Alf. "How is she?"

"We've ran some routine blood tests and scans and we it appears the problem is in her kidneys. We can't say much more until the results from the latest tests have come back"

"So what happens now then? How long will it take to get them back?"

"A couple of hours. I'd like to keep Martha in overnight. To keep an eye on her condition" Alf nodded to show he understood. "Can I see her?" he asked. Doctor Smith nodded. "Of course" Alf stood up, shook the Doctors hand and headed towards to hospital room where his Granddaughter was lay, sleeping on the bed. He walked over and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Without saying a word, he simply placed her hand into his and gripped it tightly.

Meanwhile, Jack, who was still pinned against the wall, was now face to face with the thug. He could smell cigarette smoke on his breath. "Who are you?" asked Jack. The thus looked at him. "I ain't telling you" he grumbled. Jack slowly moved his arm from his throat and backed away. "See, I'm not going to hurt you" he said. The thug looked at him. "I've seen you before. Who are you?" Jack felt his heart race. "You're that policeman, the one from the local station aren't you?" Jack looked towards where Laurence was stood. He had learnt from training that if a fellow officer was in danger not to interfere, as they could put them both in further danger. He looked at Jack. Jack knew what he had to do. Use self defence, but with the gun still in the thugs' hand, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "Let's talk about thi..."

"SHUT UP!" snapped the thug, who was now becoming more aggressive. The rest of the hostages let out cries as they feared for their lives. The young girl Jack had been protecting was crying. He tried to smile at her, yet he couldn't seem to. "I'LL DO IT!" said the thug, with the gun poised back towards Jack. The young girl let out another cry. "SHUT HER UP!" he snapped. Laurence was still staring at Jack, who had now realised her was in serious danger. "Don't do this. You know..." cried Jack, the sound of a shotgun, and Jack collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack lay on the floor, motionless. His version was blurred and he was in a lot of pain. He knew he was still alive, but he knew he needed an ambulance quickly. He tried to lift his head up to get a view of Laurence, but his vision had blurred. He could hear people scuffling around him and he could hear shouting, but he couldn't see much. He placed his head on the floor again, too weak to make a sound, and closed his eyes...

"Granddad?" Alf stood up and walked to Martha's bed. "I'm here love. Just rest love. You're in hospital but you're going to be OK." he said. Martha felt her lip quiver. "What's wrong with me?" she cried. Alf placed his arm on her shoulder. "Don't get yourself worked up, Martha. We're not sure yet. We're waiting for results of blood tests and scans."

"Where's Jack?" she cried. Alf shook his head. "I don't know Love. We've been trying to contact him, but we've had no success. His phone was turned off"

"He's undercover. He won't have it with him!" she cried. "Oh Granddad. I need Jack. What if he's in danger!" she cried. Alf placed his finger to his lips. "Shh. It'll be alright. I promise. He'll be here soon" he said as he kissed her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll stay as long as you need me" he said.

Laurence ran towards Jack. "Jack? Can you here me?" he shouted. Jack murmured. "Jack, squeeze my fingers if you can here me" Laurence called and placed his fingers into Jack's hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as Jack squeezed his fingers. "Good. Now I need you to lie as still as possible. The ambulance is on its way" he informed Jack. Jack looked at him. His face was pale. "Mar...Martha." he muttered. Laurence smiled. "Yeh, you'll see her soon mate, I promise" he smiled. He'd listened to Jack so many times talk about her, and he knew he worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Alf. Martha shook her head. "I think I'll go to sleep. Can you promise me you'll find Jack?". Alf nodded, "I promise"

"We're here!" Laurence waved to the ambulance that had pulled up. He watched as they ran towards them, closely followed by two police cars. "Where are they?" shouted the officers. Laurence nodded to the direction he'd seen them run in, and the police officers ran towards him. Meanwhile, the paramedics were trying to rouse Jack. "We need to get him to hospital NOW!" called one of the paramedics as they lifted Jack onto a stretcher. "We're going to lose him"...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The doors to A and E swung open and the trolley of which jack lay upon was wheeled in by the two paramedics that had rescued them. Laurence followed closely behind. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Three doctors rushed to Jack's side, including the Top Doctor of the hospital. "OK, Male, shot wound to his stomach. Blood pressure dropping fast. I can feel a faint pulse. Julie, beep theatre, tell them to keep a theatre free, we need to get him in now. Jan get me some anti-sickness fluids." he ordered. The nurses did as they were told as Laurence watched on. "He's going to be alright isn't he?" he asked. Jack wasn't just his fellow officer, he was his friend too. The doctor looked at him. "We can't say until he is in theatre. Are you a relative?". Laurence shook his head. "No. Jack and I are police officers. We were on a job and...It all happened so fast" said Laurence, who was shaking. Another nurse came over to him "Let's get you into a cubicle. Take a look at you" she said holding his arms to steady him. Laurence shook his head. "No. I'm alright. I need to contact Jack's family. They'll need to know". The nurse shook her head. "We're on it. I need to take a look at you. Please" she said. Laurence looked at her and sighed. "Fine. Just promise me they'll look after Jack" he called. She smiled at him. "He'll be fine. Don't worry he's in safe hands now" she looked towards where the doctors were preparing for theatre. Laurence sighed and followed her to a cubicle.

"Oh my god. Is he Ok?...Ok thanks...Yeh, we'll be right there. Bye". Tony Holden placed the phone down on the table and turned to look at his youngest son, Lucas. "That was the hospital. Jack's been taken in"

"What? Why?" asked Lucas, whose voice was quivering. Tony looked at him. "He's erm...He's been shot"

"Oh my god! Is he alright? Is he dead?" Lucas asked panicking. Tony shook his head. "No. They're just going to get him to theatre. We'd better go. I'll call Alf on the way and get him to inform Martha, she's still in hospital" He grabbed his jacket and keys, closely followed by Lucas. "Lets go"

"Oh.. Thanks for letting me know. I'm going back to the hospital so I'll inform Martha. Yeh, I suppose I'll see you there then" Alf said. "Oh, and Tony, I'm thinking of you all. Yeh, bye mate" Alf put the phone back in it's designated spot and headed back out to the hospital.

"Martha!" he said, breathlessly, as he entered the room she was in. "Granddad, what's wrong?" she called. He took a moment to get his breath back. "It's Jack. He's been shot". Martha felt tears well up in her eyes. By now she was sat in bed. The pain she had experienced had gone but they were still waiting for blood tests to come back. "What? Where is he?" she cried. Alf looked at her. "On the ward just above yours. He's in theatre at the minute though." Martha let out a small cry. "Theatre?"

"Yeh, they need to stitch the wound" Alf informed her. She shook her head. "This isn't happening. I want to see him Granddad" she sobbed, He nodded. "When he comes out of theatre. Just relax. Don't get worked up. It's not good for you. I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" he asked, Martha shook her head. "No" she cried. Alf left the room. Gentle tears formed in Martha's eyes as she lay back on her bed, praying Jack was alright. _It's all my fault_ she thought to herself. _I should have told him the truth. And I will, as soon as he's out of theatre. I'll tell him the truth. I promise_...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Martha rolled onto her side and looked at the clock that hung on the wall in her hospital room. It was almost half one in the morning and Jack had been down in theatre for almost 6 hours. Her stomach felt weak and her eyes were stinging with uncried tears. She tried to remain strong. For Jack's sake. She was determined they could get through this together. They jumped every hurdle that had been thrown their way since they were first together a year ago. The spider incident. Martha telling Tony about Jack's ear. Corey. She felt blessed that Jack had ever looked at her again, let alone wanted to be with her. She wanted to tell him just how grateful she was that he was with her.

_Knock Knock_. The door to Martha's room opened slightly. The nurse who had been observing Martha walked in. "You not asleep?" she asked. Martha gave a weak smile. "You don't know how Jack is do you? Jack Holden. He's in theatre." The nurse smiled. "I can't really say anything I'm afraid"

"Please? He's my boyfriend" pleaded Martha. The nurse sighed. "As far as I know, he's still in theatre, but it's all going well"

"So why is he still in theatre?" shouted Martha. The stress of the past few hours getting to her. "It's a complicated operation. And it will take time. In the mean time, you need rest. The doctor will be in tomorrow to see you with the results of your test. Try and sleep" Martha sighed. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. A million thoughts buried in her mind. Jack. What had he done to deserve all this. All she had wanted was a simple happy life with the man she loved. Loved? She shook her head. No Martha, you don't love him. She told herself. You can't love him. No she didn't love him. Did she?

One hour later, Martha turned onto her back and looked up. "Jack?" she cried, wiping her eyes to make her vision clearer. There he stood, besides her bed. She smiled at him. "Jack?" she cried. He looked at her. His face looked angry. "Jack, what's wrong? Why are you here? You've just had surgery" she said, looking at him. He shook his head. "It's your fault I'm here. You've done this to me!" he snapped. She reached out her hand to touch his face, yet all she could feel was the fresh air. "Thanks to you, I can never see my family again. They have to live the rest of there lives with out me"

"Jack, please..."

"No, Martha. I hate you...I hate you...I hate you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Martha! Martha!" Martha woke with a sudden halt. Her body shaking and her face sweating. She sat upright and took a deep breath. She looked around the room. Had it been a dream? Would Jack really leave her without saying goodbye? She looked at the clock hung on the wall. Half past five. She could hear rain pelting against the roof. She slowly climbed from her bed and walked towards the window. Her thoughts focusing on Jack. Reliving every detail of his body in her mind, scared that she would never see it again. Never again hold him close to her. Never again bury her head into his chest and listen to his heart beating. Her thoughts were stopped by a knock on the door. She watched a nurse entered. "You feeling better?" she asked. Martha gave her a gentle smile. "I will be when I know Jack's ok" she said. "Well I have some good news and some bad news" Martha felt the colour drain from her face. What was the bad news? "The good news is the doctor said that you can go home in the morning. He can't find anything wrong with you. But if you have nay more problems you must come back"

"And the bad news?" asked Martha. The nurse sighed. "Jack's operation was tricky. He lost a lot of blood. We almost lost him" Martha felt her chest tighten. She clasped the bed and sat down. "No!" she cried. The Nurse gave a sympathetic smile. "Luckily, the doctors were able to save him, but he's still unconscious and I'm afraid that the next 24 hours are crucial" Martha shook her head. "No. This isn't happening. Is he going to die?" she asked. The nurse looked at her. "I don't know" Martha clasped her head into her hands. "NOO!" she wailed. "He can't leave me. We've just got back together!" she cried. The nurse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's certain yet. He's in recovery. I can't say anything else. We'll keep him monitored" she said. Martha lay back down. She wiped the falling tears from her eyes. Was Jack really going to leave her? Just like he did in the dream? She shook her head._ Stop it Martha_ she told herself _Jack will be fine. He will be fine_ She told it to herself, letting the words repeatedly spin around in her mind. Jack wouldn't leave her. He just wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Martha lay awake for the next few hours. Reliving the last time she had seen and spoken to Jack in her head. Telling herself he would be alright. All she wanted to do was see him. Was hold him and tell him he would be ok. She had never imagined her life without him and now here she was, being told she may have to, and it broke her heart. Her thoughts of him were interrupted by a knock on the door. She sat up right and dried her eyes. Removing the teardrops that were gathering, and falling down her silky smooth cheek. She watched as Alf slowly opened the door and peered his head inside. The sight of his granddaughter lay sadly with her eyes so sad. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go.

"Can I come in?" he whispered, in fear of her being asleep. She rolled onto her side, revealing to him that she wasn't and gave a weak smile. He walked towards her and simply placed his arms around her. She cried heavily. Tears forming onto his shirt. She lifted her head up and looked at him. "I can't lose him Granddad" she cried. He remained silent as a lump gathered in her throat. Alf placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so they were face to face. He simply whispered "He'll never leave you. He loves you" she placed her head into her hands. "It's all such a mess Granddad"

"What is?" he asked. His concern for his Granddaughter was growing rapidly. She sighed loudly. "This. Being here. Jack being here. We should be together. At home, cuddling on the sofa. Having food fights in the kitchen. Arguing over who left the bathroom light on when we were in bed. Not stuck in this place. There's so much I need to tell him. And now..."

"What?"

"Now, I might not get the chance". Alf shook his head. "Don't talk like that! You know. I remember when you were a little girl, about eight years old I think you were. You used to tell me that one day you would marry a prince. And that you'd be together forever. I would just pat you on the head and laugh. I wouldn't think anything of it. And now here you are. And you've found that prince. That soul mate. And you will be together forever. He'd be a fool to ever give you up"

"That was then though. I didn't know what I was talking about. I was eight years old. At that age I was wearing vests and dolly shoes. I'm a big girl now" she said. Alf giggled. "Yeh, you're all grown up. But to me you're still that little girl that used to run around with her shoes on the wrong feet brushing her dolly's hair. That will never change. No matter how many times you fall in love. No matter when you get married or have kids. You'll always be a little girl to me" Martha felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Alf gently removed them with his thumb and embraced her into a big bear hug. He kissed her head and whispered "You will live happily ever after, sweetie" just like he had done when she was eight years old...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Martha?"

Martha sat upright, and looked towards the door. A nurse was stood in the doorway, a wheelchair in front of her. "Jack's been moved to his own room. He appeared to have no problems overnight, although he's still having trouble communicating, but the doctors are satisfied that he should be alright. I thought you might like to see him" she said, wheeling the wheelchair next to Martha's bed. Martha gave her a smile and slowly climbed out of bed and into the wheelchair. She gave a deep breath as she exited the hospital room.

It was long journey to Jack's room. She had to go down the corridor and then go up in the lift. It seemed like forever she was waiting to see him. As they arrived at his room the Nurse stopped outside. She looked down at Martha. "Are you sure you want to go in?" Martha nodded, as she was wheeled in. The sight of Jack lay there made her feel weak. Her chest felt tight and she felt sick. "Jack!" she cried. The Nurse wheeled her over to next to his bed and placed the breaks on. "I'll leave you to it" she said as she exited the room. Martha reached out her hand and clasped Jack's into hers. She felt tears trickle down her cheek at the sight of him. Wired up to so many machines. Machines that she didn't even know existed. She kissed Jack's hand. "Please wake up!" she whispered. She prayed for the feel of his hand squeezing hers. Nothing. She placed her head gently next to his and kissed his cheek. She could still smell his aftershave on him. She kissed him again and placed her arm onto his. "How did we end up here?" she laughed. "We should be back at home now. Together" She gave a weak smile. "Any excuse to get out of watching slushy movies with me hey? Don't worry when you're better we'll watch all the slushy movies in the world. We'll go to Paris, just like we always wanted to. We'll visit the Eiffel Tower. We'll have romantic walks along the beach. We'll watch the sun rise together. And then we'll get married and have children. We'll take them to Disney Land and we'll curse our daughter when she turns into a teenage rebel who wants to go out all night partying with her friends. And then she'll bring her first boyfriend home. And then we'll renew our wedding vows in 50 years time. We'll do it on the cliff. You remember, the one I was going to jump off to make it up to you. Where we had our first kiss" she looked at Jack, hoping for some response, yet she got nothing. She placed her head back next to his.

"Oh well" she whispered. "We'll talk about it when you wake up Jack. Because you will you know, you will wake up. You have too. There's so much I need to tell you. There's something that I've kept to myself for so long. But I'll tell you, babe. I promise, you just need to wake up first" she kissed his lips and placed her head onto his shoulder. "I love you Jack"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Martha abruptly woke up and looked around. She was still in Jack's room. Must've dozed off. She told herself. She looked up towards where Jack's head was rested on his pillow. His eyes were still closed. She softly grabbed onto the mattress and pulled herself towards him so her face was in front of his. He gently placed a soft kiss on his lips, praying for some sort of reaction. She got nothing. She gripped Jack's hand again, only this time much more tightly. Another cloud of tears formed in her eyes, threatening to mist her view. She quickly wiped the away when she saw a Nurse enter Jack's room. She gave a quick smile and turned back to face Jack. "Any change?" asked the Nurse. Martha shook her head. "No, I've spoken to him. Kissed him. He just won't wake up. I thought his operation went well" she said. The Nurse sported a confused look. "So did I"

"But he's not waking up! That's not good!" cried Martha. The Nurse placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. "Don't get worked up. I'll beep the doctor and he'll do more tests. OK?" she said looking at Martha's face. Martha remained silent, simply placing her head back next to Jack's. "It's all going to be alright Jack" she whispered. "I promise you". Quietly, the nurse slipped out of Jack's room, leaving the young lovers wrapped in each others worlds.

Their intimate moment together was interrupted as Tony and Lucas walked in. "Oh morning Martha. Sorry we can come back" said Tony, turning back towards the door. Martha smiled. "No, please. Stay. Jack will want you here when he wakes up"

"No change then?" asked Lucas. Martha shook her head. "No. Waiting for test results, as usual" she moaned. Lucas sat at the end of Jack's bed and smiled up at his brother. "You always have to steal the limelight don't you?" he moaned. Martha and Tony laughed. Martha took the breaks off her wheelchair. "I'll leave you to it." she said.

"Don't leave on our account. How are you feeling?" asked Tony. Martha smiled. "Much better, thanks. I need sleep though. See you later" she smiled and exited the room. As she got outside she stopped and wiped tears falling from her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued wheeling the chair towards her room. She knew she still had to tell Jack the truth but she'd realised that now maybe wasn't the right time or place...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alf walked in to Martha's hospital room looking happier than he had done a few hours earlier. Martha sat up. "What's up with you?" she asked. Alf sat on her bed. "The doc's said you can go home love. They said that they can't find a problem with you. And they said keeping you in here when they're not doing anything isn't going to make you feel any better. So they said you can go home and just come backs if you have any problems. Isn't that great?" he said, excitedly. Martha felt her stomach turn. She didn't want to leave Jack. Although, she knew that it would be best if she was at home. "Yeh, It's...great" she smiled. Alf nodded. "So lets get packing and take you home"

"Er..Grandad would you mind starting the packing. I'm going to go and see Jack. Say goodbye" she said. Alf looked at her "He's unconscious love. He won't know"

"I know. But I'd feel a lot better" she said. Alf nodded. "ok" and watched as Martha left the room.

As she walked in to Jack's room, she walked over to his bed and sat beside him, taking his hand. She brushed her fingers through his hair. "I'm going home Jack. But I'll be back, later on. And when I get back, I expect you to be running around in circles, laughing and joking. ok?" she laughed. And with that she kissed his forehead and left the room. Her stomach did somersaults. Why was she finding it so difficult to tell him the truth? He was unconscious. She let tears fall down her cheek and walked back to her room.

"Home sweet Home" said Alf as they walked into the Diner flat. Martha smiled. She should have been happy to be back home, but that was impossible when she thought of Jack, alone in that hospital. All she wanted to do was kiss him and never let him go. She wanted to sit down with him and tell him the truth. She wanted all the secrets she was too afraid to tell out in the open. She wanted a happy, simple life with Jack. Yet that was going to be easier said than done...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Here love, drink this" said Alf, handing Martha a cup of coffee as she sat on the couch. She took it off him. "Thanks" she smiled. He sat down besides her. "You're bound to feel off love, you've been through the mill, and with Jack being in hospital as well it's bound to make you worse. But you need to relax and stay positive" Martha carried on staring into space, the cup of coffee resting between her hands. Alf looked at her. He was worried about her. Without saying a word, Martha stood up off the sofa and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Dad! What's going on?" said Lucas, as he entered Jack's hospital room that day. The sight of three doctors stood in there didn't look good. Tony walked towards his soon. "The doctors think Jack's got an infection son" said Tony. Lucas looked at him, confused. "But, Infections can be cured right, with antibiotics and things." His face was starting to quiver and he could feel tears clouding his eyes, misting the view of his Father. Tony shrugged his shoulders and placed his head in his hands. "There's a chance he might have to go back to theatre" he informed his youngest son. Lucas backed away from Tony and walked out of the room, his steps gradually becoming more rapid. Tony tried to call after him, but he paid no attention. He decided against going after him. Jack needed him more right now.

"Excuse me. No running down here please!" called a Nurse as Lucas accidentally bumped into her on his way out of Jack's room. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were puffy. The Nurse stopped. "Are you alright?" she asked, almost sympathetically. Lucas nodded. "Yes, I'm fine" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you come to the staff room with me? I'll make you a drink" she said. Lucas smiled gratefully and followed her.

Meanwhile Martha lay on her bed. She looked, sadly, at the picture on her bedside table. Her Jack. She smiled sadly. "Please be alright Jack. Please" she said as she kissed the photo.

"OK, let's get him to theatre" said one of the nurses from Jack's room. She turned to look at Tony. "Will you be coming with us?" she asked. Tony nodded. "Yes. I need to contact Martha" he said. The nurse nodded "We'll do it. Let's go" Tony took a deep breath and walked besides the bed his son was lay on. His life resting in the hands of strangers...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Martha lay still on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted so badly to go to the hospital and see Jack, yet she knew she'd have no chance with Alf being in the next room. He was concerned about her and right now he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. He feared for her. Going through so much. He knew how much her relationship with Jack meant to her. He knew she doted on him and would do anything for him. Seeing him go through this made him realise she was an adult. Not the little girl she was all those years ago.

Lucas paced up and down the corridor of the hospital whilst Tony sat on a chair with his head resting against the wall. "How long has it been?" asked Lucas. Tony lifted his head up and looked at Lucas. "Half an hour" he said. Lucas' eyes widened. "Is that it?" he exclaimed. Tony sighed. "Yes, Lucas. It has been half an hour and in another half an hour it will have been an hour and so on, so there really is no need to ask me again, ok?" he snapped. Lucas stared at him, shocked. Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry, Luke." he said, signalling for Lucas to sit down. They sat besides one another. "It's just" Tony began. "Him being down their just reminds me of when he was there with his ear. All the waiting around we did. I'm sorry" he said. Lucas placed his hand on his Dad's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Dad" he said. Tony looked up at him and smiled. He knew that, whilst he was worried about Jack, Lucas was too, and he needed looking after as well.

"Mr Holden?" Tony looked up, and saw a doctor watching over him. He quickly stood up. "Hey doc how is he?" he asked. The doctor smiled. "He's still in theatre but it's all going well we're just hoping this will sort it" he said. Tony smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks" he said. The doctor smiled again. "I'll keep you informed" he said, and turned and headed back towards theatre. Tony turned and looked at Lucas. A smile shared between them, and they embraced in a hug.

"Thanks Tony" said Alf, as he put the phone down. He turned to face Martha, who had now sat back in the front room. "That was Tony. Jack's operation is going well. They're hoping it won't be long now" he said. Martha smiled. "That's great!" she said as tears filled her eyes. She stood up. "Where are you going love?" asked Alf. She looked at him. "To the beach. I'll be fine Granddad" she smiled and headed out of the door.

As she sat back on the bench besides the sea, Martha thought of the previous few weeks. Her and Jack finally together again. She'd spent the last few hours thinking of him, and had come to the conclusion that as soon as se could she would go to the hospital and tell him the truth...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Martha, where have you been? I was worried" Alf said as his granddaughter walked back into the flat. She looked at him. "I went to the beach I needed time to think"

"So you just thought; I've just come out of hospital, where they still don't know what's wrong with me, and I could have anything wrong, but hey let's go for a walk and not tell anybody, even though I could just end up collapsing like I did in the first place!" he snapped. Martha stared at him. She shook her head, and ran back out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

She ran, breathlessly into the hospital, and came face to face with Tony. "Martha, what are you doing here? You should be resting" he said as she stopped at a halt in front of him. "I need to see Jack" she cried. Tony nodded. "Well you're in luck. He's out of theatre and awake but he is still groggy"

Martha felt her stomach do somersaults. "Can I go in and see him?" she asked, unsure of whether she wanted to or not, but knowing she should. Tony nodded. "Yeh, sure. Luke and I are going to get coffee. Want one?" he asked. Martha shook her head. "No thanks. I've drank enough of it since I was in here" she laughed. Tony laughed back. "OK. See you later" he smiled. 

"Yeh, bye" said Martha. She watched them walk away and slowly walked in to Jack's room. He gently turned his head. "Mart..." he grumbled. She walked over and placed her fingers to his lips. "Shush. Don't try talking babe" she said. He continued watching her. She felt tears run down her cheek. "I was so worried about you Jack" she said, gripping his hand. I thought this was my punishment for..." she looked towards the ground, despite him being asleep again, and whispered "for being married"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Martha" a voice called. Martha's eyes quickly snapped open and she looked up to see a doctor stood over her. "What?" she asked. Her eyes were blurry. The doctor smiled. "No everything's ok. I'm just letting you know Jack's awake. He's asking for you". She quickly jumped up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. He smiled. "You're in the guest's room. It's where people who want to stay all night with the patients sleep"

"All night? Have I been here all night?" she asked. The doctor smiled. "Yes. You said you didn't want to leave Jack" he said. Martha stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Right...yes...Jack. How is he?" she asked. "Well you'll be pleased to know he's fully awake now. He's asking for you" Martha smiled, nervously and followed the doctor to Jack's room. "Oh jack!" she called, rushing to his side and bending down to kiss him. He smiled at her. "Hey you" He was still slightly groggy but he seemed to be making progress. She sat on a chair next to his bed and gripped his hand. "You gave me a fright" she sobbed. He smiled, weakly at her. "Sorry" he whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry. Let's just get you better and back home" she said. Jack smiled back at her. He tapped the bed. "Come and sit up here" he said. "I can't see you properly". Martha smiled and did as she was told, placing herself next to Jack. He smiled at her weakly. "Dad?" asked Jack. Martha smiled. "I'll call him, if you'd like. Get him to come down" Jack shook his head. "NO. Just you and me. The way it should be" he said. Martha smiled. She wanted to agree with him, but knowing she had confessed to him that she was married whilst he was unconscious didn't make her feel any better. She just wanted Jack back home safe so she could tell him the rest of the story; explain why she hadn't told him the truth earlier. She'd wanted so badly to do so but something always seemed to get in her way. But she promised herself that once Jack had got the all clear and was able to go home, she would sit him down and tell him. Tell him everything. She knew she'd made progress, telling him she was married. But she had so much more she needed to tell him. And she would. Just as soon as they were back home...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_One week later..._

"Good Morning Jack" The Nurse who had been looking after him walked into his room, just like she had done every morning at nine o'clock since he had been there. Jack smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel great. The best I have in days"

"Good. Because it seems, that now you are up and walking again, the doctor is willing to let you home". Jack shot her a confused look. "Really?" he asked. She laughed. "I though you'd be thrilled!"

"I am" replied Jack. "It's just, I thought they might want to keep me in a bit longer that's all" she smiled at him.

"Well, you've been awake for almost a week now and you haven't had any problems. Temperature and blood pressure are all fine. You'll need to stay on some antibiotics for a week or so, but there's no reason why you can't take them whilst you're at home" she smiled. Jack smiled back. "I suppose not. So when can go?"

The nurse looked at the clock on the wall. "Well the doctor should be round any minute now, so see what he says" she smiled.

"Thanks" said Jack as she left the room. He waited until she was safely out of view and pulled out his mobile. He turned it on and typed a message: Get Here ASAP. Got good news. I love u xxx. He quickly scrolled his phonebook and, after successfully sending the message to Martha's phone, tucked it safely back into the drawer.

"Martha you're phone's beeping!" Alf called from the kitchen. Martha walked out of her bedroom and picked it up from the table. "Wow!" she said as she read the message. Alf turned to face her. "Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's Jack. He said he's got good news for me! I'd better get to the hospital" she sighed, happily. Alf nodded. "Hang on a minute and I'll come with you" he said. "Good to see him again" Martha nodded.

"Hey!" she said as she happily walked into Jack's room, she walked over and kissed him. "What's this good news?" she asked. Jack took her hands into his and looked at her. "They said I come home!" he exclaimed. Martha felt her heart skip a beat. "What, aren't you happy?" Jack said, noticing her delayed reaction. She looked back at him. "Of course I'm happy, it was just a shock that's all"

"Good" nodded Jack. "Because just before you got here, the doctor officially discharged me so I'm free to go!" he squealed as he hugged her tight. "Yeh, that's excellent" she sad as her head rested on his shoulder, although her facial expression told a different story...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Ahh, home sweet home" Jack sighed as he walked into the house he shared with Tony and Lucas. Martha followed closely behind him, carrying his bags. She placed them onto the floor next to the sofa and sat besides Jack. "Can I get you anything? A drink? Food?" she asked. Jack placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "I have you. I don't need anyone else" he said. Martha smiled. "I think the last few weeks have gone straight to your head" she laughed as she attempted to stand up. Jack took her hand and pulled her back besides him. Martha could feel the guilt rising inside her as he spoke. "I'm serious Martha" he began.  
"I have never felt like this about anybody except you" he said.

Martha felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thought of just how much she was betraying him. "Look Jack I..."

"Don't say anything, please!" he said. "I know we haven't been back together long, but it's been long enough. I've know since the day I met you that we were meant to be. I suppose when that person come along you just...know" he said. Martha smiled at him, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she was very uncomfortable with the situation. "Jack, please don't do this" she said. Part of her wanted to laugh and part of her just wanted to cry as she predicted what he was going to say next. Cupping her face between his hands, he looked into her eyes, smiled and said the one thing she was praying deep down that he wouldn't say. Not yet; "I love you Martha" and she slowly felt her world crash down around her, crumbling by her feet...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Martha sat in front of Jack, still holding his gaze. "You...you don't mean that!" she said, standing up. He took hold of her hand. "I do, Martha. I love you" he repeated. "Stop it, Jack. Stop it!" she cried, and ran from the house.

She ran onto the beach and collapsed to her knees by the sea. She sobbed heavily. _Why did he have to say that? Now of all times?_ She knew how much harder it was going to be to tell him the truth. She wrapped her arms around her knees. Here vision fell upon a young couple a few feet away. They were around her and Jack's age and were kissing and splashing each other with water. They looked so happy. She wanted to scream as she realised that was how she and Jack should be. Young and in love. Not young and unhappy. Why did she have to screw up so many times?

"Martha!" a voice called. Martha swivelled round and saw Jack walking towards her. She quickly gathered to her feet and began walking away from him. She could hear him calling her name again. "Martha!" he called. This time his voice was edging closer and closer. She picked up her pace, desperately trying to escape him. Then suddenly he stood in front of her, his hand clasped tightly on her arms. "What's going on?" he demanded. She looked at him and remained silent. "Martha please!" he begged.

"Jack. Let go of me!" she demanded, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. He remained gripped to her. "Martha tell me" he snapped. She looked at him again. He looked so serious and upset. She couldn't help but let soft tears fall from her eyes. She gave him a weak smile and took her hands into his. "Jack, we can't do this" she said. Jack looked at her, confused. "What?" he said. "I don't understand what's happening" he cried.

"Jack, please. Just...let me go. Find somebody else. You don't deserve me" 

"What! That's crazy! I love you!" he said. She backed away from him. "Stop saying that! Just let me go" she cried. Jack watched her as she backed away further, until she eventually disappeared from sight. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing. What was going on?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Walking back to the house, Martha felt like a Zombie. She kept playing events around in her head. Being in hospital, Jack being in hospital, the day she got married. Nothing seemed to make sense to her. She slowly opened the front door, and walked inside. She turned around and locked the door. She needed time alone and she couldn't have that with Jack breathing down her neck constantly. She could hear him running up the stairs and approach the front door. She watched as he grasped the handle and desperately attempted to open the door. "Martha let me in!" he called. Wiping a falling tear from her cheek, she closed her eyes. "Jack please. Just go away, I need time alone. Please!" she begged. 

"Time alone for what, Martha. The last few weeks, you've been acting strange. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be!" she snapped. "I'm fine"

"You're obviously not, Martha. Please just tell me what's wrong. What's going on?" He could hear her slowly sobbing. He rested his back against the door and slipped down. "I'm not going anywhere" he said. "I'm staying right here. I don't care if I have to sleep out here all night. I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on!"

Martha felt a shiver run down her spine. She wanted to open the door. She wanted to let him in. She wanted to tell him everything, but she found it so hard. She slouched down against the door, the only thing that was now separating her from Jack. "I'm sorry Jack" she whispered, unsure of whether or not he could actually hear her. "I just want to know, Martha" he sobbed. She ran her fingers down the door. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, as she prepared to tell him everything...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

They sat, still leaning their heads against the opposite sides of the door. She could hear him tapping his feet against the door and couldn't help but smile. It was something they argued about so many times. He'd do it just to wind her up, and it worked. She knew he usually did it to annoy her, but she wasn't sure if that was why he was doing it now. But this time was different; the sound of him tapping his feet made her smile, much to her amusement. Aside from that, and the occasional cough or sneeze from one of them, there was silence. It drove them both mad, hoping for the other to speak first. She was about to speak when suddenly she heard his voice speak. "I don't care what it is Martha. I'll always love you" she closed her eyes. She wanted to say it back. So badly. She had opened her mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. He sighed loudly, a wave of disappointment spreading over him. Why wouldn't she say it back?

She lifted her head to look at the clock that hung on the wall. It was eight thirty in the evening. She could here him moving around. Then his voice spoke again. "Why won't you tell me?" he said. She wasn't sure whether she was or not, but she could have sworn she'd heard him gently sobbing. It pained her that she was hurting him so much, but she knew if he discovered she was married, it would hurt him so much more. "Martha?" he spoke again. She finally broke her silence with a cold reply. "What?"

"What's happened to us?" She felt her mind spin. What did he mean? As though he knew what she was thinking, he continued, "A few weeks ago, we were best friends. Laughing. Joking. What's changed?" She knew the answer to it. She knew it was her secret that was separating them, and that upset her. She placed her head in her hands and then looked back up. She stood on her feet and slowly opened the door. He stood in front of her. "You really want to know? You won't like it" she said. He looked at her so seriously. "I really want to know" he replied. She took a deep breath, took his hands into hers and looked into his eyes. "I do love you Jack" she spoke. He smiled at her. "But, I can't go on fooling you"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was slightly panicking now. Her heart racing, and palms sweating, she looked into his eyes once more, and replied "I'm married, Jack"...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He stayed, frozen to the spot in front of her. He tried speaking, but whenever he opened his mouth, the words wouldn't come out, which was probably best as he knew that if he spoke, he could say something he regretted. "Jack, please say something" Martha whispered. His eyes widened as he looked a her. "Married?" he said, unsure of whether he had actually heard her right. She nodded her head. "yes" He felt dizzy as he tried to take in what she had just told him. She moved from the doorway. "Come and sit down" she said, but he still remained stood infront of her. He was avoiding looking at her. Then suddenly, he found himself burst out laughing. She looked at him, a horrified expression on her face. Was he laughing at her? He sudddenly composed himself. "Sorry" he said. "I just had this weird thought. You told me you were married" he said, laughing again. She looked at him, desperatly fighting back tears. "That's weird" he continued "Because, I'm thinking if you were married, you wouldn't be with me right now. You would have told me. You wouldn't have let me tell you that I love you" he said, his voice getting louder as he spoke. She felt slightly frightened. He looked back at her again, and suddenly his face became serious as he realised she was telling the truth. "How can you be married?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He stiffled a giggle. "Well how?...when?" he asked. Then he asked the one questions he didn't actually want to ask. "who?" she bit her lip.

"Does that matter?" she said. His eyes widened. "Who?" he repeated. She felt her lip quiver. Turning her face away from him, she said softly "You don't know him" Jack shook his head and turned her head back to face him. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was!" she cried.

"When? When I proposed to you? On our wedding day? Or maybe the birth of our child!" he felt the anger rage inside him. "Jack, please. Just let me explain!" she begged, taking his hand. He abruptly pulled away and backed away, towards the stairs that led to the front door. "Don't touch me!" he cried. "Don't come near me! Just stay away from me!" Martha watched, tears rolling down her cheek, as he disappeared from her view, and possibly from her life...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jack walked down the beach, the warm sand edging between his toes. The view was beautiful, a clear blue sky with white fluffly cloud. Yet he didn't seem to notice. His mind was filled with a thousand thoughts. He'd found his soulmate in Martha. He'd never found someone before whom he'd loved since the day they met, but that's exactly what happened with her. The second he met her, he knew she was the one. He'd planned their future before he'd even kissed her. The day he asked her to marry him. He'd planned it all. Now he'd learnt the one thing that would wreck it all, and he didn't know what to do. He could see his Dad approaching him, but he avoided eye contact with him, simply keeping his eyes towards the sky. "Jack?" Tony said as they stood closer. "What's wrong?" It was something Tony was good at, immeadiatly knowing when his sons had something on their minds. Jack looked at him. "It's all gone wrong Dad. It's all such a mess" he cried. Tony placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come on" he said. "Let's get a coffee"

Martha paced up and down the living room. Her thought bombarded with Jack. She'd wanted to run after him when he ran out, but she knew he wouldn't want to see her right now. She sat down on the sofa, trying to relax herself and calm down, which was a task that was much easier said than done. She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Rocking back and forth she tried to think of a solution to her problem. The mess she'd made.

Then suddenly, a thought struck her. She picked up her mobile phone from the table and dialled a number. She placed it to her ear and a few moments later, she spoke. "It's me" she began. "I really need to see you"...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Martha abruptly jumped from the couch as she heard the door rattle. She paced over and opened it. There he stood. In front of her. The one person she hadn't seen for four months, the one person who was wrecking her relationship. Justin, her husband. "Hello babe. Long time no see" he said, meaninglessly. She backed away as he leant in to kiss her cheek. "Well that's not very nice!" he said, as he pushed past her into the house. Martha watched as he made his way towards the sofa and sat down. He picked a magazine from the table and began reading it. "We need to talk" said Martha. He nodded, without removing his gaze from the magazine, and Martha knew she was going to find it difficult getting through to him.

"Anyway, I'd better go now" said Jack, as he finished his coffee. "See if I can talk to her" Tony smiled at him. "Good luck, mate. See you later!" he called as Jack disappeared from view.

"I want a divorce" Martha murmured. She watched as Justin placed the magazine down and stood up. He walked towards her. "What?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. "I want a divorce!" she repeated. He stifled a giggle. "You're not serious!"

"I am. I don't love you. I love Jack." she told him. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

Jack raced up the stairs towards the flat, desperate to see Martha again, to sort things out with her and to make everything better.

Justin cupped Martha's face into his hands, and pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly. She tried breaking away, but his grasp was so tight. He had complete power over her.

The lock to the door unlocked and the door swung open. Jack stood, frozen. Shocked by the sight he saw...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Martha desperately pushed Justin off her. She lifted her head up and caught sight of Jack stood at the door. "Jack!" she cried as she approached him. "It's not what..."

"I came here to sort things out" he said, calmly, despite the anger that was building inside him. He looked towards Justin. "Is this him?" he asked. Martha bit her lip and then nodded. "Yeh." she replied softly. "That's him" Without thinking, Jack launched onto him, as the two men threw punches at each other. Martha watched, horrifically. "Jack stop!" she pleaded, as she grabbed the back of Jack's shirt and desperately tried to separate them. She felt the shirt slip from her grasp. Justin pulled Jack over, and, realising he had the power; he grabbed the glass that Martha had been drinking from and held it in the air. "Justin stop!" cried Martha. She reached for the phone. "I'm calling the police unless you two stop now!" she cried. Justin turned to look at her. After a moment's hesitation, he got off Jack, and the two boys stood up in front of each other. She walked over and stood between them. She turned to face Justin. "I want you to leave" she said. He looked at her and then shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Justin please!"

Justin looked towards Jack and then back at Martha, after a moment's hesitation, he walked towards the door and opened it. He looked at Martha. "This isn't over" he mumbled and left, leaving Martha shaken up.

She walked towards Jack, but she didn't make any attempt to touch him. "Jack, I am so, so sorry" she cried. He looked at her. "What was he doing here?" asked Jack. Martha sighed. "I asked him to come"

"Oh, this day just gets better!"

"I asked to come so I could ask him for a divorce" she said. Jack looked at her. "You were going to ask him for a divorce?" Martha nodded. "And what did he say?"

"He said no" she sobbed. "Jack, please, I want you to know, I don't have any feelings for him" Jack laughed. "You've spun me so many lies. How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"After everything we've been through" she snapped. "You have the nerve to ask ME whether I'm being truthful"

Jack stood in front of her. "How the hell am I supposed to know? What else haven't you told me?" he demanded. "What else!"

"I'm pregnant!" she cried...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Jack remained in front of Martha. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't seem to find what he wanted to say. Martha bit her lip, praying he would say something..._anything_ and break the awkward silence. She reached out her hand to touch his, but he pulled away. Slowly he backed away from her, steadying his balance as much as possible. Martha looked at the expression that stayed painted onto his face, and she couldn't tell whether he was going to cry or laugh. "Jack, please. Say something..." she said, trying to hold back the tears. Jack placed his head into his hands. "I...I have to go" he stammered. Martha watched him as he backed away, towards the door.

"Go where?" she asked. He blinked a few times and grabbed the door handle. "To...err...I don't know...anywhere...bye" he said. His breathing seemed to be pacing. He grabbed the handle of the door with his hand, which was shaking and opened it. Martha watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Standing still for a moment, she contemplated going after him, but decided against it. She knew he would need time and space, she just wondered how much time and space.

As he walked onto the beach, Jack headed for a secluded spot just beside the sea. He walked over and sat down. Picking up a handful of sand, he watched as it slipped back through his fingers, grain by grain. He wiped his hands together, removing any remaining sand and placed his head into his hands. Not long ago, he and Martha had been so happy, so in love. Now everything was going wrong.

Martha sat on the couch. She was fidgeting uncontrollably as she tried to gather her thoughts. One by one, they piled up in her mind, and she couldn't seem to budge them.

Jack sat with his head in his hands. He did love Martha, and he knew she loved him, but now so many things were changing, not only was she married but she was pregnant. He hadn't even considered asking if the baby was his. All he could think about was the mess they were in, and he was left wondering if there was any way back for them...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Martha sat on the sofa. The night was upon them, and she still hadn't sorted things out with Jack. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she inspected her reflection. Her face was pale and her usually wavy soft hair seemed to have formed it's own unique style on her head. She ran the cold water and cupped her hands underneath the tap, catching a puddle of it. The coldness sent shivers down her spine as she splashed it across her face. She clutched a towel and patted it dry, and then inspected her face again. Nothing had changed. Unsatisfied, she leant against the sink and slipped down to her knees by the toilet. She gently rubbed her stomach. It was like she was suddenly realising that there was new life depending on her to be strong, so she pulled herself back up and tried to make herself look at least a little bit responsible. Before she exited the bathroom she placed her hand on her stomach again and whispered 'It looks like it's just me and you now. But don't worry, we don't need any body else'.

Pulling himself up from the sand, Jack took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before allowing them to flick back open again. "You can do this, Jack" he told himself, as he prepared to go home and tell Martha his decision.

She lay, crumpled in a gentle heap on the couch. Her tears were all cried out. She sat up gently as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She wiped her face with a damp cloth she had brought from the bathroom, and stood up, facing the door. She listened as the handle creaked and the door slowly open. Jack stood facing her. "Hi" he said. She gave him a weak smile. "Hey"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Martha watched as Jack walked into the living room and sat down. She gently shut the door and took a deep breath. "I err..." Jack stammered. He reached out his hand. "Come here" he said. Martha grasped his hand with hers and sat down next to him. "I do love you, Martha" he cried. She smiled gently at him. "I love you too"

"But" he took a deep breath again. She could see how difficult it was for Jack, but she just wanted him to say something. "At the end of the day, you're...you're married. And pregnant. When I found out you were married, I felt like my world had collapsed. And then I thought 'why are you being so stubborn?' you said you didn't love him and I believed you. I wanted to hold you and make everything better. And then you said you were pregnant. I just..."

"Jack, please!" she begged. "Stop!" He looked at her. Her face was still pale and they both had tears in their eyes. "Just, listen to me" he said. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Martha, when two people love each other in the way we do, they don't let anything tear them apart. I always though we'd be perfect together. And then I was in hospital, and it was like my whole life flashed before my eyes. I just wanted to see you, to hold you." By now the tears that had gathered were falling. Jack cupped Martha's face in his hands and gently removed her tears. He leant forward and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. He then grasped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Martha. So much" he sobbed as they lay in each others arms. She looked into is eyes again. "Do you think we can work things out?" she asked. He stroked his fingers through her hair. "I don't know. But I want to try"

"And what about Justin? And the baby?" she asked. Jack placed his hand gently on her stomach. "We'll get through this. As a family. And as for Justin? He's just the dad. I'm going to be the father" he smiled. Martha leant up and kissed him. She then buried her head back onto his chest. For the first time in weeks she actually felt positive. Now she just needed to keep Justin from her life...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Martha awoke in a sweat and sat up abruptly. She'd been having a nightmare, yet she couldn't remember what it was about. She looked down and saw that Jack was sleeping on the sofa. Realising they must have fallen asleep earlier; she pulled herself from the sofa and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She walked towards the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks seemed to have gained a rose colour, rather than the pale colour she had been holding for the last few days. She smiled to herself as she thought about what Jack had said earlier. She hadn't doubted him for a second when he said he was going to bring the baby up as his own, because she knew he'd never lie to her. For that, she loved him even more. Her relationship with Justin had been so much more complicated. They dated for almost 2 years, and had only split up 2 months before she'd got together with Jack. She found it strange that she could move on so quickly, but deep down, she knew her heart was with Jack. As it had always been. The past was in the past. Fake spiders, Nudie runs and cliff jumps aside, they were made for each other. She couldn't help feeling that with Justin she'd only stayed with him to make him happy. She knew that deep down; she longed to be set free from the relationship. However, is was when she first tried to escape that he proposed, and she knew she couldn't turn him down, he would have just been suspicious. That was why she accepted. To make him happy. Just like she had done all the way through the relationship. Regardless to her own feelings.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you OK?" she heard Jack call. She wiped her face. "Yeh, I'm fine" she replied. He slowly opened the bathroom door. Without saying anything, he walked behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. They stayed wrapped in each other for a few moments, until a knock at the door disturbed them. "Leave it" whispered Jack, as he kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back. Then there was a knock again, she pulled away and went to answer it, Jack following behind her. She opened the door and came face to face with two police officers. "Can I help you?" she asked, confused.

"Are you Martha McKenzie?" asked one of the officers. Martha turned to Jack, who looked equally confused. "Yes" she nodded, turning back to them. "And we believe you know Justin Coleman?"

Martha felt her mood suddenly dampen. "What's he done now?" she moaned. The police officer removed his cap. "I'm afraid there was an accident. Justin died half an hour ago"...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Martha sat on the couch, her head spinning. The two officers were stood in front of her and Jack was sat beside her, gripping her hand tightly. It had been almost seventeen minutes since she'd learnt of Justin's death, and she had barely spoken two words. Eventually, she looked up at the police officers. "Have you told his parents?" she asked. In the time she'd dated Justin, she'd learnt he was very close to his parents. The Male police officer nodded. "His parents were informed just before we came here".

"And that's how you learnt where I lived?" she asked. The female police officer nodded. "Apparently, Justin told his parents he had planned to visit you, and when he left the house, that was the last time they saw him." The sorrow in her voice was obvious. Martha felt tears form in her eyes, misting her view. Jack placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Both of the police officers looked at one another. "We'll leave you to it" said the Male one, whom Martha and Jack had learnt was called Constable Lewis Ashton. Martha stood up and nodded. "Thank you for...letting me know" she said, shaking their hands. Constable Lewis nodded. "Absolutely, we'll see ourselves out". Jack smiled politely as he watched the officers exit the flat. He moved next to Martha. "Are you OK?" he asked. She looked at him and gave a weak smile. "I don't know. I always said I wanted him out of my life. And he was the biggest jerk I've ever known. But he didn't deserve that. And then there's the baby. _his_ baby, who's going to have to grow up never knowing their real father. I just..."

"Hey" said Jack sweetly. "Come here" he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead gently. "We'll get through this somehow. Together. I promise" he said, Martha smiled at him, and rested her head on his chest, thanking her lucky stars he was so perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Martha lay, her head resting on Jack's chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't seem to find the right words. He knew that at one time, she loved Justin and he understood that she was saddened by his death. He just wanted to be there for her. She gently lifted her head and looked at him. "Thank you for being so good to me" she smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You know I love you don't you?" he said. This time she had no worries. She lifted her body up and sat parallel to him, holding his hand in hers. "I love you too" she replied. He didn't have to speak, but she could tell how happy he was. He sat up and met his eyes with hers. "I'm always going to be here. You know that, don't you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeh, I know"

"I want this to be a fresh start, Martha. We've been through so much, we deserve some happiness" he said, seriously. "I don't want to have to live in Justin's shadow, or have to worry that things are going to go wrong. I want us to take things slowly. Enjoy our time together. Just me, you and our baby" he said. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It was clear he was there to stay. "We have to make this work Jack. I can't screw things up. Not now I'm going to have a baby" she said. He nodded.

"I know. We won't. We'll be a perfect little family. I don't care what other people might think or say, you are my family. Both of you" he said. Martha smiled at him, struggling to hold back her tears. This time, and for what felt like the first time in weeks, they were happy tears. She pulled his arms tightly around her, and secured her head gently back on his chest. There was a silence in the room. One that was peaceful and relaxed. She looked back up to the man besides her. He was perfect. Like a fairytale, they were together again, the way it should be.

Noticing her looking at him, he kissed her forehead again. She wrapped her arms gently around his body and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't know what the future held but she knew one thing:

Maybe everything was going to be all right after all.


End file.
